


In a Tunnel, Long and Black

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Post season 6 AU drabble. Prompts:New York, lost, desperate, g-spot.





	In a Tunnel, Long and Black

They drive across the country on the eve of the first anniversary. Memorials, ceremonies, the unveiling of bronzed monuments to people they spend their days remembering to forget.

It's a round-about journey. They skirt Iowa's borders. Stop for gas in backwater towns where their names are nothing but dust and dollar bills, and stutter to a stop in New York City under a cover of fluorescent illumination.

Wrung out and wrought.

It's three thousand miles.

It's not far enough.

Tequila swallowed straight from the bottle and carpet burned knees skinned to shiny red raw.

It will never be far enough.


End file.
